


Playing Games

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title can actually be taken pretty literally. AU in which Maya and Harper meet at an arcade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Games

            Harper tapped the dark-haired girl on her shoulder.

            “Hey, can I play too?” She asked. She had watched the girl play a round of Dance Dance Revolution and really wanted to join her. Harper noticed that she was better than most people, and wanted some decent competition for once, so she grinned when the girl nodded her head yes and told her to join. The girl chose the song Butterfly, and both of them started to laugh.

            “Could you seriously choose a more overdone song?”

            “Well, I figured it would make you laugh,” The girl responded. That round ended up in both of them getting scores that were fairly high, but also within a few thousand points of each other.

            “Good game!” Harper complimented. “Do you want to play again?” She offered. The other girl gave her a quick yes as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail, starting to feel a little bit of sweat.

            “By the way, what’s your name?”

            “Harper, what’s yours?”

            “Maya,” She replied before they played another round. After a little bit, they both desperately needed something to drink. They walked over to the water fountain, and both took a few sips before walking back over to play some more Dance Dance Revolution, only to find that somebody else had taken their place in the minute or so they were gone.

            “We probably needed a break anyways,” Harper said, shrugging her shoulders.

            “Yeah, that’s probably true,” Maya agreed. They both sat there comfortably, trading bad jokes with each other to make the other laugh, not even caring that they had to take a long break from playing DDR. When the chance did open back up, both of them realized they were too tired and wanted to play something else in the arcade. They agreed upon a game where they shot zombies, and both of them were good at it. Harper was practically fixated on the game, and would lick her lips in concentration every few seconds, while Maya stood as still as possible to not mess up her aim. In the middle of the game, Harper’s phone started buzzing in her pocket.

            “Shit!” She yelled as she grabbed her phone. It was her mom, and she had to step away for a second to answer it.

            “Hi, mom,” Harper said in her nicest voice possible.

            “Hi, Harper. I’m on my way to pick you up, so I’ll be there in about half an hour.” Harper frowned and knew that no amount of convincing would work. She told her okay and then ended the call, disappointed that it meant she had to leave Maya shortly.

            “Let me guess, your mom called?”

            “Yeah, I’ve got to leave in half an hour,” She told her with a frown. “I’m glad I got to meet you though, maybe we could text each other or hang out again sometime soon?”

            “Sounds fine with me,” Maya replied as she grabbed her phone to type in Harper’s number. They gave each other their numbers and decided to spend the last half hour playing a few games of ski-ball. Eventually, Harper’s phone buzzed again and she knew it was time to leave.

            “Well, looks like I’ve got to go,” Harper informed Maya.

            “I’ll walk you out, if you don’t mind,” Maya replied with a small blush displayed across her face. Harper grinned and took her hand as they walked to her mom’s car. She gave Maya a hug before she had to go, and Maya yelled out “text me” as she walked back into the arcade.

            “I will!” Harper yelled back with a smile, happy that she made a friend, even if it was in a weird way.


End file.
